The health of a baby depends upon, among other things, its nutritional diet. Infant formula has nutritional value similar to mother's milk. Because of its obvious convenience, infant formula is often substituted for mother's milk. However, pediatricians advise that the formula should be fed to a baby at a constant temperature throughout the content and as near to the temperature of the mother's milk as possible.
In addition to the nutritional value of the infant formula, the baby's caregiver is also interested in the expediency with which the formula can be dispensed at the proper and consistent temperature to feed the hungry and crying baby. As more and more parents work outside the home and attempt to cope with their hurried and harried lifestyles, there is an increasing need for faster and more efficient preparation of the baby's formula. The baby's caregivers have little time during the day to devote to preparation of the baby's formula. Additionally, and perhaps most significantly, feedings during the night must also be expedient, since any time required for the feedings reduces the caregiver's own amount of rest and sleep, and may adversely impact the caregiver's normal sleep pattern. The baby is also more inclined to return to sleep if he/she receives the infant formula in a timely manner. Otherwise, if allowed to become agitated when hungry and the food is not immediately forthcoming, the baby may not return to sleep as readily. In locations where water sources are considered to be unsafe or in question, conventional methods and apparatus used to prepare infant formula include boiling tap water for sterilization. After boiling, water is allowed to cool to a tepid temperature and then the water is mixed with powdered or liquid concentrate infant formula. This boil and cool method has several disadvantages. First, this method is very time consuming, requiring several minutes of preparation to bring water to a boiling temperature and then allowing it to cool. Second, if allowed to cool too long, the water must be reheated, resulting in additional preparation time. Third, no ready means for accurately measuring, monitoring and controlling the temperature of the water is available. Fourth, safety of both the baby's caregiver and the baby is at risk. The baby's caregiver could suffer from thermal bums when attempting to pour the boiling water into a container. Further, thermal bums to the baby is a possibility if the water is not allowed to cool sufficiently. Fifth, the energy required to bring water to its boiling point is wasted, as the water must then be allowed to cool.
Another method and apparatus to prepare infant formula is the use of tap water supplied directly from a hot water heater. Water from a hot water faucet is allowed to run while cold water is purged from the water lines and warm water is delivered. This tap water method has several disadvantages. While not as time consuming as the boil and cool method and apparatus, dispensing water at the proper temperature from the faucet can consume several minutes. First, the cold water must be purged from the water lines and replaced with warm water. Then, the temperature of the water must be adjusted to the proper level, which is generally at a lower than desired temperature. Further, the temperature of the water is not monitored and usually consists of the caregiver testing the temperature with his/her finger or hand. This may result in thermal bums. The tap water method also results in waste as the water must run until the proper temperature is achieved.
Microwave ovens are often used to heat infant formula. While this method is often used because of convenience and expediency, it is undesirable because hot spots in the formula may develop, resulting in inconsistent formula temperature. Further, thermal bums to the baby's mouth may result from drinking hot formula. In addition, some studies report. that formula heated with microwaves may inhibit the baby's digestion.
Ready liquid formula is an alternative feeding method. However, liquid formula is generally more expensive than powdered infant formula and spoils within 48 hours after opening. Further, the liquid must be refrigerated to prevent spoilage even within the 48 hour period. In addition, a method to heat the liquid formula is required when warm formula is desired. Many times a unit to warm a baby bottle containing liquid formula is used. However, these units, generally take several minutes to warm first the bottle and then the formula contained inside the bottle. Further, no ready means for monitoring and adjusting the temperature of the formula is available.
A method and apparatus for supplying water for mixing infant formula using liquid concentrate is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,352,460 (the '460 patent). The '460 patent discloses a storage and dispensing device for liquid infant formula which includes two compartments. One compartment refrigerates and stores the liquid formula concentrate. The other compartment holds hot water that is dispensed with the liquid formula into a bottle. The water is heated with an electric element which is controlled by a thermostat. Such a device has several disadvantages. First, the water is supplied only at a very high temperature range such that when mixed with the refrigerated pre-chilled liquid concentrate, the temperature of the resulting mixture is lowered to a range suitable for a baby. Thus, the water provided, if dispensed singularly, would be at a temperature too high for mixing with room temperature powdered infant formula. Second, modifying the apparatus and method is not desirable. Powdered formula would have to be pre-mixed with water and then poured into the cold compartment. Having to pre-mix the powdered infant formula is inconvenient and time consuming. Furthermore, the powdered formula would likely settle to the bottom of the compartment, as the formula and water mixture holds its suspension for a lesser period of time than pre-mixed liquid.
Another disadvantage of the '460 patent is that the device has no means for monitoring or controlling the temperature of the final mixture of water and infant formula. Further, the temperature of the final mixture would need to be controlled by adjusting both the temperature of the hot water and the temperature of the chilled liquid concentrate. Additionally, inconsistent temperatures throughout the mixture may result, with hot spots where more water is present and cold spots where more of the liquid formula concentrate is present. This problem of hot and cold spots could be reduced somewhat by manually stirring the mixture to obtain a homogenous temperature. These disadvantages increase the time and number of steps required to produce a suitable mixture for feeding to a baby.
The device taught by the '460 patent is cumbersome and probably expensive to make and to operate because of its duplicate parts. It contains, among other elements, two reservoirs and a refrigeration unit as well as a heating unit. Not only would these parts be costly to purchase initially, but also costly when replacing worn parts. More electricity is required to operate both the refrigeration unit and the heating unit. More importantly, the temperature of the water cannot be controlled to achieve the appropriate temperature required for powdered infant formula.
Other methods and apparatus pertain to heating water for preparation of hot drinks. Beverage water dispensing units typically dispense water for either hot beverages or cold beverages, but not warm or tepid beverages such as infant formula. Further, a means for selecting and adjusting the temperature of the water is not available. An example of these type units is a coffee maker. The coffee maker dispenses water at too high a temperature for infant formula and typically has no means for temperature selection or monitoring. Another such device is that described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,791,860 (the '860 patent) of Verheijen. A heating unit brings a quantity of water to a high temperature which is then mixed with water at a lower temperature, resulting in a mixture of water at a desired temperature, somewhere between the temperature range of the hot and cooler water components. In addition, the device is connected to an inlet which supplies the water components. Such a device is unsuitable for supplying heated water for mixing with powdered infant formula. The temperature of the final water product may have hot and cold spots throughout because of the mixing of a hot quantity with a cold quantity of water to achieve a mixture having the desired temperature. There is also no indication or readout of the final water temperature.
A method and apparatus for dispensing instant foods is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,139,125 (the '125 patent) of Arzberger et al. The food dispenser includes a hot water system, water tank and a dehydrated food storage hopper. A funnel receives and mixes hot water from the water tank and dehydrated food from the storage hopper. The food mixture is then discharged from the funnel into a container suitable for receiving the mixture. Such a method and apparatus has several disadvantages for use as a supply of heated water for mixing with powdered infant formula. First, the temperature of the water is too hot for use with powdered infant formula. While hot temperatures are suitable for food such as mashed potatoes and cereal for adults and older children, infant formula must be served at lower temperatures. Second, the temperature of the water cannot be controlled or adjusted to the lower temperatures required for infant formula. Third, modifying the apparatus and method for use with infant formula is undesirable. Even if the water temperature could be adjusted and controlled to lower temperatures, the device is too unwieldy for use as an infant formula dispenser. An infant formula dispenser ideally delivers only warm water. The process and apparatus disclosed in the '125 patent would deliver pre-mixed formula, which has several problems. The powdered formula stored in the hopper would quickly become stale and unusable. Also, the water tank capacity of one gallon of water is too enormous for adaptability for infant formula. Typically, a baby requires only four to eight ounces of formula every two to four hours. A gallon capacity would last between 16 and 32 hours. This would require an excess amount of energy to power the food dispenser for a substantial length of time. Further, the '125 patent has no means to measure the proper amount of water and powdered formula to be mixed together. Additionally, no temperature readout is provided.
The method and apparatus disclosed by the '125 patent is unwieldy and probably expensive to produce and maintain. It contains, among other elements, a large water tank, a dehydrated food storage hopper, and a funnel for mixing of the water and dehydrated food. A corresponding higher amount of energy would be required to operate the various elements of the food dispenser.